Jessie's Boy
by naturalsuper
Summary: Sam and Jess, pre-series, with some Dean? Cute ficlet inspired by The Tribble Master.


Challenge issued by: The Tribble Master  
I will also be continually accepting any other challenges you may have for me.  
Disclaimer: Blowing out every candle and wishing on every star…oh, and not the song either.

This is pre-series. The song's words were tweaked to fit the story below, read it all to understand! It's a wincest joke, not a wincest plot.

**Jessie's Boy**

"Hey Sammy, I mean, _Sam_, its Dean. Just wanted you to know my number changed and I hope your ok. I guess you would have answered if you wanted to talk huh? Well, miss you, things aren't the same anymore and haven't been since you left. Anyhow, if you want, give me a call sometime..." The voicemail played back on Sam's cell, an old saved message. Jess wondered just _who_ is this Dean?

Does Sam go both ways? Maybe an old fling? Since Sam had saved the message for all of these months, she knew it had to be important to him. She wanted to know Dean was, and she wasn't ready to lose Sam now.

Jess hid the phone when she heard the door opening, just in time to see Sam coming into the room. She put a big smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss.

She was going to ask about the phone message, but she had to see if Sam would cave first.

"Sam, have you ever been in a serious relationship with anyone else before us?" She asked.

"Not really, never had the chance and I'm glad for that. I got my LSAT study book. You want to help me study?" He asks.

_'No way is that ALL going to be studying!' _Jess thought.

"Of course! I'll go get the cookies I made earlier and milk." She replied happily.

After their pleasant afternoon,she forgot to ask who this Dean guy was and they went to bed with their little secrets of saved and heard messages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after going to bed, around one in the morning, a sound awoke them from their sleep. It sounded as if small pebbles were being thrown. Sam and Jess got out of bed, but Jess made it to the window first. She looked out to see a man, three floors down, holding a guitar. At first, she thought that it was an old fling that was trying to get her back. She realized he was not looking at her; he was staring intently at Sam. He had short hair, with either light brown or dirty blonde hair; it was hard to tell from three floors up.

He began singing once he saw Sam.

"Jessie's got herself a boy, and I want to make him mine," the stranger sang heartily. He smiled up at Sam and gave her a jealous glare.

"And he's watching her with those eyes, and he's lovin' her with that body…I just know it. Yeah, 'n' she's holding him in her arms late, late at night." He began the slow trek up the three flights of stairs, love in his eyes.

Sam had a confused look for just a moment, "What are you doing here Dean?"

_Dean_ continued up the stairs. He suddenly stopped, dropping to his knees, "You know, I wish that I had Jessie's guy, I wish that I had Jessie's guy. Where can I find a man like that."

'_His voice sounds so familiar, but why?' _Jess thought to herself, _'The name does too."_

"I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change." Dean got up from his knees, gave a dramatic pluck of the guitar, and grabbed his chest in a desperate attempt to gain Sam's attention.

"I wanna tell him that I love him, but the point is probably moot." His bright green eyes were shinning with lust and desperation to win Sam back. He's was so close to them now, Jess can see the love glowing.

"'Cos he's watching her with those eyes, and he's lovin' her with that body…I just know it." Dean's voice broke, seemingly at the thought of Sam being with anyone else beside him, but his intense, desiring gaze at Sam never faltered.

Jess looked over to Sam. His eyes shone with that same look of love and desire.

'_This is Sam's love.' _Jess thought sadly as she saw Dean standing only feet from Sam.

Dean shot Jess an unkind look. The look is full of emotion: jealousy, regret, desperation.

'_That voice, it sounds like the voice from the answering machine! This guy is Sam's lover and he's back to take Sam!'_ Jess realized as she placed the pieces together.

"And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what he don't see in me…I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines… Ain't that the way loves supposed to be?" Dean grabbed at Sam's jacket, desperately clutching at Samwith his free hand. "Tell me, where can I find a man like that?"

"I want Jessie's guy." Dean pulled Sam into a loving embrace.

"Dean!" Sam breathed softly, voice shocked yet happy. He barely noticed Jess anymore, hugging Dean back with lust filled eyes.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess sprang out of bed, heart pounding. _What the? _She saw Sam sleeping in the bed next to her. She touched his face to see if he was really there with her, and he jerked awake.

"Jess, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Yea, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She replied, trying to catch her breath.

'_That was __just __a random dream!'_ She thought to herself as she lay back down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She continued to wonder about this Dean character, but she knew better than to say anything. Sam was with her, which should mean something, right? _Unless I'm the go to after the horrible break-up._ The more she thought about it, the more she worried. Then, she decided to try to push it to the back of her mind. One afternoon, she and Sam finally talked about his family, and she learned something unexpected.

"Yeah, Dean's a nuisance sometimes, but he's always been there for me." Sam said, telling of an old childhood memory with his older brother.

Jessica gasped.

"Dean? Your brother's name is Dean?" Jess asked, catching the name that had slipped out after so many attempts at simply saying older brother or big brother.

"Yea, Dean's older by four years. He has the mind of a child that had to be an adult and the heart of a big brother." Sam replied.

'_So Dean is the older brother. Makes sense. Sam left behind his big brother, who cares enough to call and check up.' _Jess thought, andthen she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. With a whisper, she responded, "That's good to know."

_~~~END~~~_


End file.
